Su novio
by Kikky
Summary: El 14 de febrero para muchos es un día de estar en pareja, y Piccolo esta vez no será la excepción. No yaoi! algo de Ooc. Espero la disfruten! :D


Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Salve Toriyama *-* gracias por darnos una serie gloriosa.

Creo que siempre quise hacer un fic de Piccolo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo personalmente que es algo complicado en algunas cosas, pero espero haber captado su personalidad o parte de ella y espero que les guste esta historia. Gracias por leer.

Su novio.

Poco tiempo después de la derrota de Majin buu, durante una cálida tarde Gohan volaba camino al mercado del pueblo cercano aterrizó a una distancia prudente y entró al lugar, comenzó a realizar las compras, si bien todo parecía normal algo le llamó la atención todo estaba decorado con globos rosados, algunos con forma de corazón y flores, especialmente rosas.

- Señor, ¿qué sucede, hay alguna celebración?

- Jajaja pequeño, no pareces muy joven, acaso ¿has olvidado las fechas? Se aproxima el 14 de febrero, el día del amor – el verdulero le pasó el cambio y las verduras.

- ¡Vaya! No lo sabía… jeje es que me han pasado muchas cosas – él pensó en la batalla contra Majin Buu tristemente nadie lo sabía.

- ¡Pero como no lo sabías! Jajaja deberías tener una novia

- Bueno… - él pensó en Videl pero ellos aun no eran novios – no lo sé, bueno ya me voy.

- ¡Espera! Toma esto – el hombre le dio un flyer – no olvides pasar con tu novia jajajaja nos vemos Gohan!

- Adiós Señor – él miró el flyer el pueblo preparaba un bonito show del día de los enamorados, con parque de atracciones para la fecha, donde se escogerían a dos parejas para participar en equipo y ganar un viaje a un lugar paradisiaco, además de ser coronados rey y reina del amor. Él se sonrojó pensando en aquello incluso para si mismo sonaba cursi. Corrió a una distancia prudente para partir en vuelo, pensaba en lo que había leído, sería bonito y divertido invitar a Videl pero no quería ir solo, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pensó en sus padres, pero seguramente Chichi ya había pensado algo para la fecha. Dio un suspiro y voló con más rapidez para olvidar la idea que le sonrojaba. Al aproximarse a su casa sintió un Ki familiar.

- ¡Sr. Piccolo! – fue directo a él con una gran sonrisa, el nameku le sonrió igualmente.

- Hola Gohan, ¿como has estado?

- Muy bien Sr. Piccolo me alegra verlo.

- ¡Gohan! – Chichi venía caminando del interior de la casa echando chispas – ¡demoraste casi un siglo en traer un par de verduras! – ella miró a Piccolo – ahora entiendo por que

- Mamá el Sr. Piccolo acaba de…

- Ya vete Piccolo, solo traes siempre malas noticias y mi Gohan no quiere mas batallas ni nada, él ya tuvo suficiente ahora tiene que dedicarse a ser un gran investigador y casarse.

- ¡Casarme! – Gohan se sonrojó y Piccolo dio una leve risita

- Comprendo jaja vendré más tarde.

- Pero Sr. Piccolo no se vaya… mamáaaa – En ese instante llegó Goku acompañado de Goten que traía un enorme pez

- Hola Piccolo

- Hola Goku

- Hola Sr. Piccolo – dijo Goten sonriente con el pez a cuestas – permiso iré a dejar esto que mi mamá lo tiene que cocinar- Chichi sonrió a su pequeño y fue con el al interior de la casa.

- Yo ya me iba.

- Sr. Piccolo no se vaya hace dos meses que no lo veía – Gohan se veía casi como un niño pidiéndole que se quedara, este se sonrió. Era cierto aquellos dos meses luego de la batalla había estado en el templo sagrado dedicado a la meditación, era un tipo de entrenamiento que alguna vez uso Kamisama y que ahora él practicaba.

- Es verdad Piccolo quédate un rato - Dijo Goku alegremente – podremos luchar un poco.

- Está bien, tu idea me agrada.

Luego de una improvisada batalla los Son fueron llamados a cenar, Gohan estimaba mucho a Piccolo por lo que le pidió encontrarse con él al día siguiente, el nameku aceptó pensando que podría entrenar un poco más, pero ese día sería distinto al anterior, Goku no estaba había ido a Kame hause y Chichi había ido donde Bulma con Goten, mientras tanto Gohan leía unos libros relajadamente. Cuando Piccolo llegó por la montaña Paoz este le recibió en la entrada.

- Hola Sr. Piccolo, pase.

- mm esta bien, permiso.

- Solo leía unos libros de biología- sobre la mesa habían múltiples textos

- Veo que estas algo ocupado – dijo mirando el lugar, en eso vio el Flyer y lo levantó, Gohan se sonrojó y lo tomó con rapidez – ¿y eso?

- Je je je no es nada – el chico estaba sonrojado, Piccolo lo miró con curiosidad pues no comprendía su actitud, era cierto que había luchado y compartido con los guerreros, pese a ello habían cosas de las personas que no comprendía en eso el joven le interrumpió sus pensamientos – Quiere… - Gohan miró a todos lados – ¿Quiere jugar ajedrez?, mi abuelo me lo regalo el año pasado, pero pocas veces juego, venga le gustará – dijo sonriente y aliviado de que él no le preguntara nada sobre aquel show del día de los enamorados, mientras repartía las piezas y explicaba el juego comenzó a pensar que en realidad Piccolo quizá no le hubiera preguntado nada, él no era especialmente sentimental.

- Mire este es el Rey, debe ser protegido pues es muy valioso, si él cae se acaba el juego.

- mmm ya veo es una batalla.

- Así es, es una batalla… bueno la reina… la reina… - Gohan se veía algo serio mirando la pieza cuando repentinamente se iluminó y sonrió – ¡Ud. Necesita una reina!

- Ya tengo una – dijo levantando la pieza blanca, Gohan dio una carcajada y bajo la figura.

- No, no, yo quise decir que Ud. necesita una novia.

- ¿Una que?... y para que quisiera algo así – dijo sorprendido, Gohan le sonreía de par en par, era como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento

- Con una novia podrá ir conmigo y Videl para participar del concurso de la feria y así podrem...

- ¿De la que?

- Mire - Gohan le paso el flyer que segundos antes le había quitado, Piccolo se puso levemente rojo (mas bien morado XD) – Así podremos ir los cuatro y…

- Oye no pienses que aceptare tu idea tan rápido.

- Pero Sr. Piccolo, la semana siguiente es la fecha y creo que sería una bonita oportunidad, las personas están con sus parejas o sus amigos y pasan un buen rato, a Ud. Siempre le veo solo por lo tanto si tiene una novia podrá celebrar con todos y ser feliz.

- Yo soy feliz – dijo con una gota en su frente – además esas cosas a mi no me interesan.

- Pero Sr. Piccolo si Ud. Tuviese una novia…

- ¡Ya basta con eso! – dijo sonrojado poniéndose en pie para irse

- No se enfade conmigo… es que me da vergüenza estar a solas con Videl, yo quería invitarla para pedirle que… que fuera mi novia y… - El nameku le dio una sonrisa lentamente, no podía ver a Gohan entristecido eso era algo que no se lo permitía, toco su hombro.

- Quieres mucho a la hija de Satán, ¿eh?, está bien te ayudare pero…

- Gracias Sr. Piccolo hay que conseguirle una novia muy bonita – dijo con una sonrisa sacando rápidamente la tristeza de su rostro

- Pero yo no se de donde se sacan, además prométeme que nadie se enterará.

- Ud. No se preocupe, mañana podríamos salir a buscarle una novia, venga en la noche que lo estaré esperando.

- ¿Buscarme una novia?… Uf en que lío me metí – dijo afligido. A la siguiente noche Gohan se escabulló por la ventana, era de esperar pues Chichi era muy poco permisiva, aunque su hijo fuese un gran guerrero y nada le fuese a ocurrir, Gohan había conversado con su padre quien le presto unas ropas para Piccolo, sonaba extraño pero Goku tenía mas ropa que la que solía utilizar siempre.

- Recuerdo cuando Ud. con mi papá fueron a tomar lecciones de conducir – dijo mientras volaban

- Ja, sí eso fue muy fácil.

- En serio, recuerdo que papá me dijo que casi destruyen todo.

- Cof… bueno si, quizá.

- Y de donde sacare una novia.

- Mmmm bueno tengo una idea pero no se si sirva, tan solo sígame.

Los dos volaron hasta Satán City, la ciudad de noche no era tan dormida como parecía, Piccolo sintió un Ki familiar que le llamó la atención pero cuando Gohan desvió su vuelo en dirección a ese Ki ya todo tenía sentido. Aterrizaron en la plaza de Satán City.

- Hola Krilin.

- Hola Gohan, Piccolo.

- ¡Que haces aquí! – dijo con su acostumbrado tono de sorpresa

- Bueno Sr. Piccolo le pedí ayuda a mi papá y me dijo que le preguntara a Krilin, yo no suelo salir mucho de noche y menos mi papá.

- ¿Qué le preguntaste?

- No te preocupes Piccolo, Gohan me dijo que quiere a alguien que vaya contigo para poder ir él con Videl.

- Esto es ridículo. Yo me largo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Pero Sr. Piccolo!- El nameku miró al joven saiyajin y dio un suspiro, realmente lo quería como a un hijo.

Luego de un par de horas entraron a un Pub y se sentaron, Gohan dio un bostezo realmente no solía salir a esas horas, Krilin se veía mas animado, nadie lo hubiese pensado pero en realidad él llevaba una vida bastante común, Piccolo por su parte se veía indiferente.

- Con 18 hemos venido un par de veces a este lugar, es muy bueno.

- Es muy ruidoso – dijo enfadado Piccolo

- Yo ya estoy agotado – continuó Gohan, en eso una joven se les aproximó.

- Hola chicos, ¿que tal, quieren alguna cosa?- ella les paso unas cartas, solo habían tragos en ella Krilin miró a Piccolo y Gohan.

- Yo le avisaré.

- Ok.

- Yo sé que no beben pero… no se les antoja algo.

- Yo ya me aburrí – dijo Piccolo seriamente, Gohan no respondía al parecer dormía con los ojos abiertos.

- Te pediré algo de todas maneras a ver si te gusta, ¿ok?

- Como quieras- El resto de la noche fue lenta, lo que más lograron fue conversar Piccolo y Krilin, pocas veces hablaban tanto como ahora. Gohan por su parte había decidido irse una hora antes, ya no podía continuar despierto.

- Sabes Piccolo deberías decirle a Gohan que no lo puedes ayudar, él te entenderá.

- Mmm quizá tengas razón, pero tengo una mejor idea, buscaré a una mujer que no sea histérica como la esposa de Goku y que este de acuerdo a mi plan.

- ¿Un plan?

- Convencer a Gohan jajaja

- Jajaja eso suena mucho mejor.

Gohan dio un gran bostezo al día siguiente en clases, miró por la ventana directo a las suaves nubes, ¿habría conseguido Piccolo una novia? Antes de volver a bostezar Videl le había hecho una señal para salir de emergencia, sucedía algo en la ciudad. Por su parte Piccolo volaba en dirección al templo sagrado no le gustaba la idea de una novia pero quería ayudar a Gohan, rápidamente su mente comenzó a pensar ¿era en realidad aquello o quería una novia? no, eso era una tontería pues las relaciones de pareja, entendía él, tenían una sola finalidad y después de todo él era un namek no era necesario tener una relación así, ellos eran distintos, él era distinto, demasiado distinto incluso de los mismos de su raza, pues preferiría morir antes que utilizar los métodos namek de preservación, pensar aquello le asqueaba, quizá por vivir tanto tiempo entre humanos o por ser en parte Kamisama y entender que no era necesario hacer aquello. En pleno vuelo divisó un edificio en llamas, los bomberos lo evacuaban y llenaban de agua lo más que podían, Gohan estaba allí como el Gran Sayaman salvando a unas personas y Videl también hacía lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos notó lo que él si. En una de las ventanas una persona se asomaba peligrosamente intentando huir del humo, era tanto lo que se asomaba que un mínimo descuido le haría caer, dejó salir uno de sus pies por la ventana e intentó aferrarse con su mano a la muralla, su otra mano sostenía con fuerza una croquera, en ese instante una fuerte explosión se sintió y la persona cayó, Piccolo voló rápidamente tomándole en el aire de uno de sus tobillos.

- ¡Kiaaaaa! Gra… graciasss – la joven de cabello plateado melenado tenía los ojos brillantes de gratitud, Piccolo la volteó y esta se encaramó por su capa aferrándosele con fuerza, una vez en el suelo ella aun se mantenía firme a la capa.

- Hey, ya suéltame.

- Oh… sí, si lo siento gracias – dijo la carbonizada muchacha con una sonrisa – gracias por salvarme es Ud. Increíble.

- No hay de que, ya vete – ella asintió y corrió en dirección a los carros de bomberos y ambulancias del lugar, volteó para despedirse con su mano este solo volteó y al dar un paso miró al piso, pisaba el cuaderno de la joven, al que se había aferrado tanto.

Tres largos días pasaron, Krilin pidió algo de sake aquella noche pues habían ido a otro conocido lugar donde solía ir con 18, Piccolo estaba algo fastidiado de las insistencias de Gohan, más aún por que este siempre se iba antes o se quedaba dormido, la semana se terminaba y pese a estimar mucho a aquel joven ya no estaba soportando la idea de una novia.

- Krilin, Sr. Piccolo, creo que ya me iré tengo muchísimo sueño y mañana hay exámenes.

- Eso sucede por que no has probado el sake – dijo Krilin sonriente – si hasta Piccolo lo probó.

- Y sabe horrible, aunque mi sentido del gusto es más sensible.

- Jajaja, es verdad Ud. solo bebe agua.

- Disculpen – Los tres miraron a la joven que se había acercado a la mesa, la chica tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos negros azabache, se notaba que tenía cerca de 30 años y llevaba consigo una croquera y una pequeña mochila – ¿los interrumpo?.

- No para nada – se apresuró a decir Gohan sonriente, la chica le sonrió igualmente.

- Es que Ud. me parece algo familiar – Gohan y Krilin miraron a Piccolo quien abrió grandes sus ojos, la chica le sonrió – ¿me puedo sentar? – los dos le miraron sorprendidos

- Claro, claro, me llamo Krilin ¿quieres algo de Sake?

- Muchísimas gracias, soy Kanten*

* Kanten o agar-agar. Es un preparado blanquecino que se extrae del alga tengusa (y también del alga ogonori) que se utiliza como gelatina vegetal. Se utiliza para preparar yōkan o los fideos gelatinosos tokoroten. Quise utilizar algún nombre de comida para seguir el estilo de nombres de DBZ jejeje*

- Yo soy Gohan, ¿así que conoces al Sr. Piccolo?- dijo mas despierto de lo que estaba segundos antes.

- Sí, bueno, no sabía que se llamase así.

- Yo no te conozco – él le miro algo serio y desconfiado por su parte Krilin y Gohan se veían muy intrigados, la chica bebió el sake y le sonrió.

- Le vi desde mi mesa y supe que eras quien me salvó del incendio hace un par de días. Solo quería darle las gracias – la joven se puso de pie sonriente – Espero poder algún día devolverte la mano – ella sacó de su bolso una tarjeta y se la entregó, luego se fue a sentar a otra mesa cercana Gohan y Krilin se abalanzaron a mirar la identificación.

_- Kanten, artista gráfica-_

- Vaya Piccolo si que tienes tus habilidades ocultas.

- Que dices Krilin ya cierra esa boca mph…

- Sr. Piccolo debería decirle que fuera su novia.

- Ya cállense los dos – Piccolo se puso de pie y salió del lugar, no quería admitirlo pero aquella situación le avergonzaba, inmediatamente partió en vuelo. Krilin y Gohan le esperaron un poco pero finalmente se fueron. A mitad de su viaje Piccolo pensó en las palabras de Gohan y en las de la mujer _"espero devolverte la mano"_ eso le dio una buena idea. Volvió al lugar sintiendo el Ki de Kanten, eso era una tarea algo difícil pues era bastante pequeño pero le encontró.

- Hola.

- Ah?... Hola – ella sonrió alegre y cerró una croquera que traía consigo – quieres sentart…

- Quiero que me hagas un favor – dijo a la impresionada joven. Luego de unos minutos la historia ya estaba explicada y por razones obvias también la relación entre Piccolo y Gohan claro que omitiendo los detalles de las batallas.

- Ya veo tú eres como su padrino… mm solo porque me salvaste la vida accederé y porque es un gesto muy lindo que haces por el muchacho- ella le sonrió – a pesar de tener cara de pocos amigos jejejeje – una gota cayó por la cara de Piccolo – además no tengo nada que hacer ese día, jujuju.

- Bien, entonces donde quieres que te encuentre.

- mmm pasa por mi en el parque, pero pasa temprano para pensar que hacer.

- Bien – Piccolo miró su croquera, recordando que él había tomado la suya aquel día, recordó haberla ojeado, tenía varios bocetos de cuerpos, personas que danzaban, eran dibujos realmente hermosos. Ella notó que miraba su cuaderno y lo abrió.

- Vengo a veces a retratar las conductas de las personas… cuando los vi a ustedes entonces pensé que eras el que me había salvado, mira.

Piccolo miró el boceto, Gohan bostezaba, Krilin sonreía y él, pues se veía bastante fastidiado, realmente había logrado captar la sensación del momento, era extraño ver un dibujo de si mismo si bien ellos tenían muchas habilidades de batalla, poco había visto que alguno tuviese habilidades artísticas, cerró el cuadernillo y se lo entregó.

- Ya me voy, nos vemos para planearlo todo.

- Ok, adiós – la joven sonrió como quien encuentra algo que ha buscado mucho tiempo mientras le veía partir.

Al día siguiente Piccolo era quien bostezaba, volaba en dirección a la ciudad, en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos pero pocos minutos antes había hablado con Gohan y este emocionado por que Piccolo ya tenía una novia, le había dicho que tan solo en dos días era la fecha para la extraña celebración. Al llegar aterrizó sin preocuparle demasiado las personas que lo vieran además se había vestido algo mas "normal" y tría una gorra que cubría sus antenas. Buscó a Kanten por su Ki, como lo había reconocido una vez no se le hizo tan difícil, ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto dibujando.

- Hola Kanten.

- ¡Kiaaa!... uf perdón me asusté jejeje. Hola Piccolo – ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose – woouu eres altísimo, ayer no lo note.

- No, tú eres una enana – comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió

- Jajaja, noo tú eres muy grande. Comiste muchos vegetales de niño y no solo creciste, te pusiste verde ajajajajaja.

-¡Que! – dijo impresionado, nadie, ni Gohan se atrevía a hablarle así, definitivamente las mujeres humanas eran algo extraño para Piccolo, solo conocía a unas pocas, una era un androide, la otra una científica, la siguiente una dueña de casa y la ultima la hija de un farsante, con aquella experiencia no tenía mucho que pensar además que ellas eran radicalmente diferentes, sin embargo esta era una verdadera encrucijada.

- Vamos es un chiste jajaja, ríete.

- ahh si je…je – le miró algo confundido

- Y bien ¿cuál es el plan?

- ¿el plan?... en realidad no lo pensé mucho, solo tienes que ser mi novia ese día y ya.

- ya veo, lo que me decías ayer, mmm ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?

- No lo sé, supongo que – Piccolo miró a una pareja que estaba cerca corriendo, eran deportistas, sin duda alguna.

- Correr.

- ¿Correr? – Miró a la pareja – mm nooo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Las parejas hacen otras cosas – Piccolo pensó en que debía haberle pedido ayuda a Gohan o a Goku o a cualquiera, Kanten le miro con sus enormes ojos – ¿nunca has tenido novia?

- No.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Si- Ambos continuaron en silencio, la joven se veía pensativa, Piccolo ya se había aburrido, si algo entendía era que tener novia aburría. La joven sonrió.

- ¡Ya sé que sucede!, lo que pasa es que no nos conocemos, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- Meditar- la sonrisa de la joven se fue esfumando de a poco con aquella respuesta, se detuvo y se puso a pensar. Piccolo la miro algo confundido.

- ¿Y tú qué haces?

- Dibujar, me gusta muchísimo, hace unos meses hice una exposición pero no me fue muy bien, supongo que no tengo talento para los críticos... y también pensaba sacar algún manga, quizá tenga más suerte.

- Dibujas muy bien.

- Por lo menos tú lo crees – ella le dio una sonrisa – Ven sentémonos, ya me aburrí de tanto dar vueltas – ella corrió al pasto y se tiro en él, Piccolo le siguió y se sentó - ¿quieres que haga un dibujo de ti?

- ¿Y para qué?

- mmm no dices que dibujo bien – dijo haciendo una mueca – al parecer solo mientes, ¡Jum!

- No, nada de eso – dijo algo confundido – está bien, está bien has lo que quieras.

- ¡Excelente! – ella se puso de pie y antes que el pudiese reaccionar le quitó la gorra – vaya… tienes antenas, eso sí que es raro… pero… me recuerdas a alguien - las gotas caían por la frente del namek nerviosamente, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta humana? Ella sí que era rara, él volvió a ponerse la gorra – ¡Ya lo sé! – Se sentó en el pasto – por eso me parecías familiar cuando te vi. Hace años hubo una batalla con un monstruo muy feo que,¡tengo una idea! – Nuevamente se puso en pie – Ven vamos a mi casa.

Piccolo estaba algo confundido, Kanten decía y hacia tantas cosas que no podía entenderle del todo, el accedió a acompañarle la joven se veía contenta, durante el camino, que fue en metro, Piccolo ya estaba fastidiado ella no paraba de hablar, era realmente molesto.

- A pesar que mi departamento se incendió, recientemente me comenzaba a instalar así que no perdí muchas cosas, excepto mis muebles nuevos y mi pc, pero lo importante es que… blablablablabla – Piccolo ya no reconocía las palabras de su boca, finalmente llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad a un edificio, él pensaba que volando se hubiese ahorrado mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que la llevaba? Después de todo ya sabía que él volaba, seguramente su mente estaba adormecida con sus palabras. Al entrar la habitación tenía varias cosas en cajas y cuadros apoyados en las paredes.

- Lo ves, te dije que me estaba preparando para cambiarme, ven siéntate por aquí y disculpa el espacio reducido, aparte que tu eres muy grande jujujuju.

Piccolo se sentó cerca de la ventana, al lado de un atril. En realidad el espacio era pequeño, dio un suspiro, tan solo quería oír el sonido del viento y descansar un momento, sin embargo el sonido de los autos en el exterior era mas fuerte, definitivamente tener una novia era algo complicado.

- Mira – dijo alegre la joven mostrándole unos cuadernillos abiertos, en ellos tenía bocetos de Cell, Piccolo lo tomó en seguida, los dibujos mostraban descripciones de su cuerpo, como su cola o sus alas.

- Hace años, este monstruo atacó la ciudad, fue algo terrible pero pude conseguirme las grabaciones que habían de aquella pelea, me dedique a dibujar varios bocetos de las grabaciones que tenía e hice un libro pero no me fue muy bien – Ella le mostró el libro, se titulaba el Interior del mal. ¿Humano, maquina o misterio?. Piccolo pensó que de tener aquella información en aquel entonces les hubiese ayudado.

- Y por que te fue mal, los dibujos son tal cual era ese maldito insecto.

- Bueno – ella le sonrió – si miras al final, yo desmiento que Mr. Satán haya ganado, le doy el triunfo a ellos – ella apuntó la hoja, al final del libro salía una ilustración de los guerreros Z, era increíble pero ahí estaban – tu peleaste en esa batalla, ¿Verdad? – Piccolo estaba impactado, creía que todos los humanos eran inútiles como decía Vegeta, pero ahí estaba con esa humana que lo había descubierto.

- Así es, nosotros destruimos a Cell – dijo seriamente

- Kiaaaaaa ya lo sabíaaaaaaa- la joven se puso de pie muy alegre para sorpresa del nameku que esperaba una reacción mas civilizada, además que aquel grito había lastimado sus agudos oídos - ¡que emoción! Por fin puedo darles las gracias a quienes nos salvaron, ahora con mucho mas gusto seré tu novia de mentira, claro jajaja – los ojos de la chica brillaban peligrosamente, Piccolo se asustó un poco, seguramente había enloquecido ya era extraño que dedicara tanto tiempo a realizar dibujos e investigaciones. Ella tomó otros cuadernillos y se los llevó.

- Antes de la batalla de Cell, era mas popular con mi arte - ella señaló unas revistas donde se veía a si misma con el cabello mas largo rodeada de pinturas y le entrego un Art book que comenzó a hojear, las pinturas eran interesantes pero diferentes a sus bocetos - Pero luego del libro de Cell todo se vino a bajo, los bocetos que tenía de los misteriosos guerreros los deje por aquí – ella se los entregó – pero nunca me atreví a sacarlos como libro o algo similar… nadie me creía o me cree – ella entristeció por un par de segundos – pero yo sabía que era así – inmediatamente volvió a sonreír. Piccolo le miro algo extrañado, le costaba comprender como lograba cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente. Aquella tarde se quedó mirando los dibujos de Kanten, eran extremadamente detallados y eran muchísimos, al día siguiente nuevamente fue a verle, para mirar sus bocetos y responder algunas preguntas que ella tenía.

- Decidimos que era mejor dejar que todos pensaran que ese pelmazo había derrotado a Cell, para poder llevar una vida tranquila.

- Ya veo… pero es un fraude, yo lo sabía, yo y varios del equipo donde conseguí las cintas de video. Claro que solo yo sigo pensándolo…

- Ese fraude tiene una hija y es con ella que quiere ir Gohan, es bastante diferente a su padre.

- La vida tiene muchas vueltas – dijo mirando al techo - mmm y pensar que me dijeron que estaba loca – Piccolo le dio una extraña sonrisa y miró unos dibujos que tenía de Gohan de niño, era realmente increíble todos los detalles rescatados e incluso algunos de sus poderes traían pequeñas anotaciones, aquel día rápidamente se hizo de noche.

- Ya me voy, mañana pasaré por ti para ir con Gohan.

- ¡Aja!, estoy muy emocionada de poder conocer al joven Gohan, y si es posible a los demás guerreros, ¿tú crees?

- Sí, quizá luego. Nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana – ella se despidió con su mano desde la ventana, Piccolo volaba rápidamente pensaba ir a la montaña Paoz a ver a Gohan, en aquel momento el joven saiyajin que había sentido su Ki le esperaba fuera de casa mientras leía un libro muy concentradamente.

- Hola Gohan, pasaba a preguntarte a que hora te veo mañana.

- Hola Sr. Piccolo, bueno como a las 7 sería una buena hora.

- Ok nos vemos.

- ¿Ya se va?

- Estoy algo agotado… mentalmente jejeje.

- Ajajajaja ya veo una novia debe ser algo nuevo para Ud.– dijo con una gota en la cara – Sr. Piccolo muchas gracias por lo que hace por mi, después de mañana nunca mas le pediré alguna cosa… por cierto, ¿Cómo es la chica?.

- Extraña.

-¿Extraña?

- Sí… - un silencio los rodeo – bueno solo sabe un poco más del común de la gente… sabe que derrotamos a Cell.

- ¡Qué!

- Tiene unos dibujos y unas cosas sobre aquello que vi en su casa, pero que va, ya luego no la veré más. Nos vemos mañana, estoy agotado – Piccolo voló tan rápido que Gohan no alcanzó a hablarle, ¿había ido a casa de aquella chica y estaba agotado? eso no podía imaginarlo, aunque tampoco lo hubiese imaginado aprendiendo a conducir.

Eran las 19:00 del día 14 de febrero, Videl aterrizó en la montaña Paoz buscando a Gohan, habían quedado de reunirse en su casa pues era más fácil llegar desde allí al pueblo. Ella tenía puesto un vestido celeste, Gohan se sonrojó al verla, pocas veces usaba vestido y se veía realmente bonita con ello.

- Ho… Hola Videl – él estaba nervioso, tenía una camisa con el cuello abierto y un pantalón café.

- Hola Gohan, Hola señora- dijo al ver a ChiChi.

- Hola Videl, espero tengas buenas intenciones con mi hijo.

- Jajaja… mamá que vergüenza.

- Yo ya quiero que se casen – los ojos de ella brillaban, Videl se sonrojó frente a aquella propuesta.

- ¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas nosotros… somos solo amigos – él miró a Videl de reojo y ella le sonrió algo sonrojada, en ese momento apareció Piccolo, traía a alguien tomada de la cintura, la joven mas bien parecía un paquete pero se veía bastante contenta. Piccolo aterrizó y Kanten cayó de trasero al piso.

- Hola Gohan, Hola Videl – el namek les dio media sonrisa, ambos chicos estaban impresionados de ver a la muchacha arreglarse al ponerse de pie. Traía un bolso con ella, vestía de polera y minifalda la cual arregló con apuro.

- Ten más cuidado Piccolo, yo nunca vuelo no sé aterrizar ni nada parecido.

- Oh, lo siento.

- Holaaa soy Kanten mucho gusto- dijo contenta omitiendo lo sucedido anteriormente y saludando a ChiChi alegremente, ella parecía confundida pero le sonrió, luego fué donde Videl y Gohan. La muchacha se veía muy emocionada al ver al joven guerrero, sus ojos despegaban un extraño brillo.

- Veo que irás con Piccolo y con su… - ChiChi arqueo una ceja mirando a Kanten.

- Soy su novia – ella sonreía al decir estas palabras, hubo un extraño silencio por un par de cortos segundos. ChiChi se despidió de su hijo y entró a la casa, los tres partieron el vuelo, nuevamente la joven era llevada de la cintura a un costado del guerrero. Gohan fue a hablarle a Piccolo para que no le llevase así pero la chica había estirado sus brazos y simulaba que volaba, en realidad era extraña.

- Oye Gohan - dijo Videl casi en susurro – no sabía que el tenia novia.

- Jejeje es que es muy reciente.

- Ya veo…

Al llegar el pequeño poblado se veía muy bonito adornado de luces y colores, Videl y Gohan se veían muy felices, Piccolo se cruzó de brazos mirando a Gohan él no necesitaba compañía necesitaba un pretexto para su madre, pensó riendo un poco. El ruido le molestaba, el color en su mayoría rosa y tonalidades de rojo, le molestaban, ese extraño olor dulce en el aire le molestaba, todo era molesto. Miró a su lado, la joven parecía como mirando a la nada, le miró y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Y ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- mmm no lo sé.

- Sr. Piccolo con Videl nos inscribimos para concursar en equipos, así que nos llamaran.

- ¡Espera Gohan!

- Nos vemos cuando nos llamen – dijo yéndose entre las personas, el namek dio un suspiro afligido mientras una gota caía por su cara. Miró a su lado pero Kanten no estaba, comenzó a mirar a las personas pero no le veía, bajó sus brazos caminando cuando de repente apareció.

- Ven, se me ocurrió que hacer – ella le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó entre la gente, Piccolo se sentía extraño una pequeña humana lo llevaba como si nada, se sonrojó un poco hasta que llegaron a un lugar mas despejado ella le hizo entrar a una casilla y le siguió – Aquí si que estamos bien.

- ¿Qué hay aquí? – Kanten sacó unas monedas y las puso a la maquina que había frente suyo

- Fotos… son autoadhesivas, ven agáchate un poco eres muy alto – Piccolo se sentía algo perdido, él sabía mucho de batallas y meditación pero muy poco de cosas como aquella, tenía el conocimiento de Kamisama sobre las personas pero habían otras cosas que no comprendía muy bien y una de esas cosas era tener que fotografiarse, ¿para qué? Pensaba él, no era necesario, los recuerdos duraban mucho más. Kanten sacó las fotografías y le sonrió.

- Toma estas son para ti y estas para mí. Jajaja te ves algo extraño – él miro la tira de pequeños retratos en donde ella salía con pose de amor y paz en su mano.

- Disculpa- dijo una joven pareja acercándosele – Ud. Es Kanten… ¿la artista Kanten?- ella sonrió y asintió, Piccolo se sorprendió de que alguien la conociera después de todo al parecer sí había tenido su época de fama, luego de recibir unos elogios y firmar unos autógrafos, volvió a tomar de su mano sorpresivamente para llevarlo a otro lugar, el nameku estaba algo extrañado por lo que sucedía con aquella joven, pero se sonrió a si mismo por haberse metido en aquel lío. Kanten se detuvo mirando la rueda de la fortuna. Piccolo la miró y le pregunto

- ¿Quieres ir allá?

- No, para que, ya volé contigo a mas altura que eso.

- Es verdad jajaja.

- Las personas suben para tocar el cielo, pero solo hay una forma de llegar allá.

- Así es, subiendo más arriba de la torre Karin.

- ¿Ah?, noo yo decía que muriendo pero, ¿hay una torre para llegar? – Piccolo había metido la pata la joven parecía demasiado intrigada, él solo dio una pequeña risa. En ese instante un altavoz llamó a los participantes a Rey y Reina.

- Diablos, ya vámonos de aquí, ayude mucho a Gohan y lo estimo, pero no haré de monigote – La chica compraba un algodón de dulce cuando este le tomo del brazo y salieron entre la gente, pocos minutos después volaban lejos. El aterrizó en el bosque, recién atardecía ya pronto sería de noche, la dejo con mas cuidado que la vez anterior en la rivera del río.

- Necesito meditar.

- Bueno – dijo terminando de comer – ¿vives aquí?

- A veces vengo aquí a entrenar- el cambio sus ropas rápidamente

- Wauuu que envidia, si tuviese esa habilidad que fácil sería todo – Unas gotas resbalaron por la cara del nameku quien se puso a volar. Ella sacó de su bolso una croquera y comenzó a bocetear, pero todo se oscurecía demasiado rápido. Piccolo la miró y lanzó un poder no muy grande cerca de ella que le dio fuego y luz, ella le agradeció sonriendo.

Ahora podría meditar tranquilo, ya estaba harto de tantos ruidos, primero salir cada noche, luego ir a la ciudad, después escuchar las cosas de aquella mujer y finalmente esa extraña celebración, ¿acaso eso era tener una novia? Definitivamente era algo que no le agradaba, ¿Cómo alguien podía soportar tantas molestias tan solo por otra persona? Acaso eso era amar a alguien. El abrió los ojos ¿Por qué había pensado aquello? ¿Amar? Que cosa tan extraña, tener novia no significaba amar a alguien ¿o si? Solo en ese momento se percató que había amanecido, había estado toda la noche meditando, en realidad pensando. ¿Dónde estaba Kanten? El miró al suelo, la chica dormía cerca de la fogata ya apagada.

- Hey…- dijo algo nervioso – Kanten…- toco su hombro, ella dio un bostezo, Piccolo se puso de pie a su lado mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Estas bien, porque no te fuiste?

- Ajummm, bueno… es que no se donde estoy llegue aquí volando contigo, no tengo en que irme - ella dio otro bostezo y se puso de pie, fue al río y lavó su cara- debí haber salido con pantalones, en vez de esta mini.

- Oye no estas enfadada? – Piccolo recordaba la reacción de Chichi frente a Goku cuando este metía la pata, esperó escucharle gritar por el contrario la joven le dio una sonrisa.

- Hace tiempo que no acampaba jajajaja ¿Me llevas a mi casa? – El solo respondió con su cara, la levantó y partieron, una vez en el departamento ella entró por la ventana.

- Muchas gracias, supongo que se acabó verdad. Ya no somos novios de mentira.

- Ahh… claro tienes razón- extrañamente se sintió algo triste, ¿en realidad le había tomado cariño a ella o era que no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a alguien?, ella sacó una hoja de su croquera.

- Toma un regalo – él miró la hoja en donde había un retrato suyo muy bien hecho – estás meditando, es lo que mas te gusta Piccolo – el nameku le sonrió

- Yo también tengo algo para ti, solo que no lo traigo conmigo.

- Jajaja no te preocupes.

- Es que es algo tuyo, cuando te agarre del incendio dejaste caer tu cuaderno y yo lo tengo.

- Oh, ya veo… puedes quedártelo.

-¡Qué! Pero tiene cosas valiosas.

- Se que esos dibujos estarán bien contigo.

- Bueno… entonces Adiós Kanten.

- Adiós Piccolo … ¡Y gracias por salvar la tierra de Cell! – Piccolo se alejaba cuando ella volvió a gritar – ¡espera tenia una pregunta que hacerte! – esté volteó en seguida – Sucede que ayer antes de salir contigo, encontré estos cuadernillos mientras ordenaba un par de cosas y la verdad no recuerdo ni la fecha ni a nadie así- ella le mostró los bocetos, eran de Majin buu.

- emmm ¿qué tal si nos vemos otro día y te digo quien es?

- ¡Sabía que tu sabrías quien era!, claro, esperaré a que nos veamos – El namek le sonrió y partió, Kanten se despedía por la ventana alegremente agitando su mano, él voló directo a la montaña Paoz, sabía que Gohan le estaría esperando, en efecto al llegar le recibió.

- Le estuvimos buscando con Videl.

- No debiste preocuparte y como te fué.

- Pues ya somos novios – dijo sonrojado

- Me alegro por ti Gohan.

- Oiga Sr. Piccolo y que tal su novia, ahora puede decir que tiene novia.

- No tengo, era solo para acompañarte.

- ¡Qué!, hay que lástima, me alegraría no verlo solo.

- No estoy solo, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero Sr. Piccolo esa chica se veía muy feliz con Ud. Esta seguro que…

- Gohan… - dijo seriamente, el joven sayajin rio rascando su cabeza – tienes algo de razón, tuve una novia y fue molesto y aburrido.

- Ya veo quizá los namek por eso son diferentes… y eso que trae consigo - dijo apuntando el dibujo, él se lo mostró.

- Vaya es realmente genial, su retrato es increíble, ¿se lo dio su novia?

- Te dije que Kanten no es mi novia.

- Jajaja sii lo siento Sr. Piccolo, bueno, ¿le parece si entrenamos?

- No, gracias, iré a meditar Gohan, estos días han sido algo agotadores - Piccolo sonrió y partió. Gohan se quedo pensando a que se refería con agotadores, nuevamente le había dicho aquello, un rubor lo cubrió pero sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar aquellas locas ideas que le venían. Piccolo por otro lado volaba en dirección al bosque cuando cambio de rumbo y fué al templo de Kamisama.

- Tome Sr. Piccolo.

- Gracias Dende - este tomó la croquera. Le había pedido al joven namek que se la guardase, la abrió y dejó el dibujo de su retrato en el lugar junto con las pequeñas fotos. Luego se la entregó nuevamente a Dende y se cruzó de brazos.

- Guárdala por mi, por ahora meditaré un poco.

- Claro Sr. Piccolo.

Al cerrar sus ojos dio una sonrisa al pensar en Kanten, aquella chica había resultado interesante, quizá al día siguiente la iría a visitar para contarle lo de Majin Buu, ella era una buena candidata para saber lo ocurrido y porque no, ver sus bocetos y aburrirse un poco de todo lo que le hablaba, después de todo él había sido su novio.

Fin


End file.
